ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
J.F. Kinyon
|birth_place = Palo Alto, California, United States |death_date = |death_place = |birthname = Jonathan Foster Kinyon |other_names = J.F. Kinyon |homepage =http://www.jonkinyon.com |known_for = Creator of The Jimi Homeless Experience; Producer, Writer & Director of the film God Squad!; Founder/President of Hot Rod Condoms (condom brand). |occupation = Filmmaker, Music Producer, Entrepreneur, Television editor |nationality = American }} Jon Kinyon (born March 29, 1962) is an American filmmaker, film/tv editor, writer, music producer, parodist, and entrepreneur. Hot Rod Condoms Jon Kinyon is the founder and president of Hot Rod Condoms, a U.S. condom brand which he launched in 1994. God Squad! In 2002 he wrote, produced and directed God Squad!, a comedy film which parodied Christian Films and 1970s Buddy Cop Films. It featured cult film actress and former Penthouse Pet of the Year (1993) Julie Strain as well as actor Al Israel who is famous for his roles in Scarface, Carlito's Way and Body Double. Composer Bob Crail is credited with writing the film's musical score. After its premiere at the Academy Award accredited Los Angeles Film Festival the film went on to screen at Tromadance 2003, the Backseat Film Festival and several other U.S. film festivals. This film is included in the European version of "The Best of Tromadance" DVD. The Jimi Homeless Experience Stop motion animation and webcomic On March 6, 2008 he became the first "featured animator" on MyToons, a YouTube-styled website specifically geared for 2-D and 3-D animation, with a stop motion animation parody of Jimi Hendrix' key performance at the 1967 Monterey Pop Festival. The animated piece features a fictional character named Jimi Homeless who first appeared in a series of webcomics published as ''The Jimi Homeless Experience''. The webcomics are written by Jon Kinyon and drawn by an underground cartoonist known as Big Tasty. The stop motion animation was a collaboration with Josh Curtis, the singer for the related band project, who molded the clay version of Jimi Homeless. Parody album On August 23, 2007 he released a full-length CD of parody songs he had written and produced, all inspired by the aforementioned comic. The first CD by The Jimi Homeless Experience was released on the exact day of the 40th anniversary of Jimi Hendrix' first album release Are You Experienced, his Are You Homeless? features "Weird Al" Yankovic-styled parodies of some of Hendrix' biggest hits. Night of the Loving Dead (2014) Jon Kinyon wrote and directed a parody of the classic horror film Night of the Living Dead. The short film was co-produced with his two brothers C.J. Kinyon and C.C. Kinyon, and was filmed at a long-abandoned cemetery in Half Moon Bay, CA. It premiered as an Official Selection in the web based film festival Once a Week Online Film Festival. Television Editor at Nickeledeon Jon has worked in the film and television industry since 1988. He's been a film and TV editor in Los Angeles, CA. since 1997 and has been employed at Nickelodeon Animation Studio since 2005. He served as Supervising Picture Editor for the animated TV show Pinky Malinky. Season 1 of the show was released by Netflix on January 1, 2019. Short Stories Published by OZY First story On August 29, 2017, a story Jon wrote about his criminal stepfather, "Stepdaddy Dearest: Putting The Crime Into Crime Family" was published by OZY Magazine. Second story On April 19, 2018 a second story written by Jon, "Will The Real Parachuting Hijacker Please Stand Up" was published on the same online publication, this one was about a family friend who spent 30 years as a suspect in the D.B. Cooper hijacking case. Third story On November 26, 2018 a third story he wrote, "Who Murdered My Father?" was published online by OZY. This story is about the murder of his father in 1972 and the subsequent lies and runaround the San Francisco Police Department forced his family to endure. References External links * Jon Kinyon official website * Category:American film directors Category:American film editors Category:American television editors Category:American webcomic creators Category:Parodists Category:American short story writers Category:American satirists Category:Living people Category:American screenwriters Category:The Jimi Homeless Experience members Category:Year of birth missing (living people)